


The Jebible And Constitution of Jeebes

by Jebible



Category: Club Jebs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebible/pseuds/Jebible
Summary: The Jebible And Constitution of Jebs Including the Club Jebs Cast System And More
Relationships: Curruptez/Palmy - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. The Anthem And Introduction Of Club Jebs

The Jebible is a public document on which anyone can read and follow the laws and beliefs of the Jebible and Club Jebs. In order to continue with pursuing this document, you must oath to the Jebible and our leader Jebs to live the rest of your life in dedication to the server and it's choices. This is one of the most important roles you require to continue. If you fail to swear an oath, you will be blacklisted from living and will live in guilt and depression for the rest of your days. 

The Anthem Of Club Jebs lies below.

Take from us the most credential oaths, we won't let you down, Club Jebs

We will never be enchained again.

With dignity, bury the seed

In the dust of the server

In life's precipice.

Much-praised Club Jebs,

Much-praised Club Jebs!

Jebians!  
And raise the pink flag

Carrying the written light reflecting guidance,

Wounded and bruised, you have remained master of yourself.

The Autumn skies are void and vast, high and cloudless;

The bright moon is like our heart, undivided and true.

For Club Jebs, ever Club Jebs, let our voices ring with pride

For Club Jebs, ever Club Jebs, her name hail far and wide,

A land of freedom, hope and glory, to endure what ever befall

May God bless Club Jebs

Forever more!

(24th May) Oh gentle sun (24th May) of 24th May,

(Holy day) Be witness (holy day) of the immortal oath of freedom

That we pass on to our children forever.


	2. The 9 Sacred Regulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 9 Sacred Regulations

The 9 Sacred Regulations are the ten most important rules on the server and are the ones that are displayed when you first join.

[1.] NO LEAVING THE SERVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE. I WILL BLOCK YOU FOR A WEEK UNTIL YOU JOIN BACK.  
[2.] NO BULLIES!! we're the bully busters we eat rocks  
[3.] WANT TO ARGUE? OK GO TO COURT ILL MAKE IT PRIV  
[4.]NSFW?? OK MARK IT AS NSFW/SPOILER!!  
[5.] MY SERVER MY RULES!! YOU DISAGREE? TOO BAD! YOU CANT LEAVE! XD XD XD XD  
[6.] RELGION?? WHO?? WE READ THE JEBIBLE HERE.  
[7.] BREAK THE RULES? YOU GO TO JALE AND LOSE YOUR RANKS UNTIL MY COURT TEAM SAYS SO..GRR!!!!!  
[8.] NO TALKING IN THE RULES, ANNOUNCEMENTS & SYSTEM MESSAGES CHANNEL!!!!  
[9.] SUPREME COURT GET MORE PRIVILAGES 

The Top 3 Regulation Explanations

1\. Leaving Club Jebs is prohibited under any circumstance. This is to reduce drama of arguments and to decrease population of the server. Due to this rule, this makes it a criminal offense to approach the red 'Leave Group Button', and if you proceeded with the following, then no matter your status of high rank or not, you would be blocked by all supreme court members and Jebs herself for a duration of however long they see fit- A week being the minimum. Provoking any higher ranks of any kind mentioning and using the 'Leave Group' button against them is prohibited. This being at the top of the list makes it the most important, so your sentence will be very serious and you will be hunted down immediately. You cannot run from the supreme court or the president. They will always find you. No matter what you do.

2.Bullying is seen as slightly below the highest rule on the list because of the fact that it is no longer seen as an important rule, and everyone in the server is trusted enough to not bully. We are the bully busters, we eat straight rocks. If we catch you bullying we'll knock off your socks and growl at you very angrily but since you cannot leave and there is no system in place for banning or kicking, we will simply send you to jail if we see what you say as offensive and/or bad. You do not want to be that person. None of us do, so do not bully. We only tolerate Bullying for the APH Character Canada- In that cases in all ways is completely fine.

3.Arguing in Club Jebs is allowed yet there are some exceptions to this- You must be added to the court to finish it there and the correct action will be taken. Interference will not occur while the argument is in play unless mention of rule 1 or 2 is used. Failure to acknowledge this rule will conclude in a 3 week to month long jail sentence, so be wary.


	3. The Folklore of Club Jebs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Folklore of Club Jebs

It all started when there was an empty server. A wasteland of nothing but lines of text and barren code. The lack of colored roles and hierarchy loomed over the area until someone joined. Someone who would be remembered by all and seen as a savior for everyone there. She invited everyone who was trustworthy to stay in such a holy and sacred land, And as the population expanded, so did the law and purity. Not only was this server the holy grail of beauty and the true foundation of what a server was meant to look like- It was Renaissance. A new era of people and history to be created. That was until the unholy showed up. Un-pure, filthy and unblessed. He had not sworn an oath, not been invited, nor did he say a word. Nobody knew who he was, nor did anybody want to know; all they wanted was him to leave. But he didn't. He plagued the server with grime and hatrid, making those around him filthy and unholy too. Slowly as time passed, the unholy was becoming unholier and the plague spread further and further. Everyone thought that this would not come to an end until our savior stepped in and fixed everything. Creating a supreme court meant that a healthy server was able to maintained, and those people were able to fill in for duties for when the creator was unable to. Together the server was better. They had rid of the monster that had invaded the server, and his name is unable to be spoken of to this day without sending shivers down the spine of whoever is in the vicinity. Him. Is what most people called him, but formally the people found his name to be 'Canada'. The scum of the server who infected the channels with talks of pancakes and maple syrup is something that members of the server remember all too well. But as time passed, the people found it to be easier to live with the positive mindset of believing in the future that the server held rather than the depression and mold the server once was while their leader was gone. GenZDen Established Turnip and Human equality on the server and how even though a turnip can be a chonker, it was concluded that does not mean they can talk in the announcement channels. Akia made pop up Ikea's everywhere around her little island that will never be as cool as Chad America, and Legit started a Civil war against a Citizen Leader Palmy as to why the political party of Jebs, #PINK2020 was a relevant party. Although due to the invasion of Canada, people feared to go onto the server, enough for it to send a quarter of the channels into radio silence, everyone too afraid that the grime would come sludging back in. During this period of time, politics in the server was able to flourish and people began to form their own opinions. The use of law thrived on the server which imposed a sense of security for the people. The people. The server was about the people, and they must not forget that, even from eyes of higher up power the people is the most important aspect. That is why the law is there. That is why power is there to reign over the citizens. Some members of Club Jebs still remain in the shadows, fearing the server is still in the worsened state it was previously, unaware of how the server has become something higher than it ever was before. How Jebs and the Supreme court were able to rid of him and keep peace and greatness upon everything. For everything great, there must be something unepic. 

Jebible 1.1


End file.
